Indivisible
by beavalatorre
Summary: What do you do when you get a taste of your own medicine? What happens when you finally get a chance to fix your mistakes? Rated M for swearing and later chapters
1. A Taste of Your Own Medicine

Your Own Medicine

Seth knew it was coming. He saw Hunter running down the entrance ramp, and knew that it was time. He knew what he had to do, and he did it flawlessly. No one suspected that Triple H, his mentor and friend of over two years, would betray him. Not even Kevin Owens, which made Seth hate what he had to do even more. He wanted that title. He had worked for it, not Owens, who wouldn't even appreciate what Seth had done for him. He had clawed his way to the top, betraying those who trusted him most to get there. Now, laying there, Seth knew exactly what that betrayal had felt like.

When he got backstage, it was silent. He could feel all everyone's eyes on him, studying him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Seth didn't give them an answer. He quietly walked into his private dressing room, and shut the door. He put on music, something very loud so that the others couldn't hear what he was about to do. He stood in front of the only mirror in the room, a tall, thin one hanging on the wall. He stared at himself, and suddenly slammed his fist into the mirror at full force, shattering it and slicing his hand open in the process. He barely felt it. Instead, he felt the anger welling up inside of him. He turned and began laying waste to the room, breaking everything he could, and at least denting everything he couldn't completely destroy. Everywhere Seth looked he saw red. He saw that belt. He saw Owens. By the time he was done, there was debris and blood all over the room. Once he had calmed down enough, he began to clean himself up; he bandaged his hand and changed out of his ring gear, putting on some jeans and an old band shirt he had. The blood was already starting to soak through the bandages, so he changed them one more time before finally leaving the room. He didn't bother to look at the carnage he had left behind. He didn't care. As he walked to the parking lot in the back of the arena, everyone avoided him. They could feel the anger emanating off of him like a radiator giving off pure fury. He could feel the blood start to seep through the bandages again, but he kept walking, determined to get out of that place. He had finally made it to his personal bus when he heard a voice directly behind him, soft and kind.

"Seth." He recognized it instantly. "What are you doing here Sasha," he replied, not so much a question as a demand. He turned and looked at the woman. She had a look of concern in her eyes, not one of pity like the rest of the locker room, which only served to make irritate Seth even further. _Why is she here? I do_ _ **not**_ _need this right now_ , he thought, and was about to tell her when she wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised, to say the least. She was surprisingly strong for her size, and though she held onto him tightly, it felt warm. Comforting as opposed to constricting. Much to both of their surprise, he hugged her back. She smelled like the mat, like flowers, and something...something else. Seth couldn't quite put his finger on it, and was about to ask her about it when she pulled away. When she let go, she looked him in the eyes and took his face in her hands. "I know this sucks. Trust me I do. But you can't let this control you. Be safe okay? And get that hand looked at." She talked to him like she would to a child, not condescendingly, but soothingly. She pulled his face down towards her, kissed his forehead, and walked away, leaving him standing there, feeling confused but surprisingly better. As he got on his bus, he wondered at why Sasha of all people would be the one to come comfort him. Why would she care? Why would anyone? He was Seth Rollins, the backstabbing bastard who had finally gotten his comeuppance. He was a liar, a traitor, and a cheater. Most of the locker room would be celebrating, but, for some strange reason, not Sasha. He laid down and felt the bus jerk to a start, getting ready to head to the next town. He closed his eyes, and, for the first time in the whole night, he relaxed. The last thing that crossed Seth's mind before he fell asleep was the feeling of her hands on his face and her lips on his forehead. _Maybe they don't all hate me_ , he thought. _Maybe I'm not that bad_.


	2. Titles

Titles

 _Goddammit Owens,_ Seth thought, his ribs screaming in agony. Not only had he lost the match, but Kevin had botched a gutbuster from the top turnbuckle, and rammed his knee directly into Seth's ribcage. He limped his way to the back and was immediately swarmed by medics, who tried to lay him down on a stretcher, but he waved them off. "I'm fine," he told them as he kept walking, ignoring their insistence that he should get himself checked out. He headed straight towards his dressing room, and was about to go in when he heard something that sounded like crying.

It was coming from a hall nearby, and Seth followed the sound until he found the source: Sasha Banks. She was sitting on the floor, her head between her legs, crying. Thick, heaving sobs. Seth could see the ground splattered with her tears. He'd never seen her like this, and had no idea what to say. "Sash, are you alright?" He asked, and immediately regretted it. _Of course she's not alright, you fucking idiot_. She looked up at him, her makeup streaming down her face. "I've been better," she said, and forced a weak smile, before hanging her head again. Seth kneeled down in front of her, ignoring the fire in his side. "What happened?" Sasha took a deep breath, and swallowed hard. Seth could tell that she was struggling to speak. "Sarath..he.." She shut her eyes tight, and struggled to keep her breathing steady. "Hey hey," Seth cooed," it's okay. Take your time." Sasha swallowed the lump in her throat one more time, and forced herself to get it out. "Sarath...he cheated on me." She had barely gotten the last word out before she broke into sobs again, her body shaking with the force of her cries.

Seth sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back. He let her cry, and offered what comfort he could. He felt like he owed her after the kindness she'd shown him. Eventually, her sobs died down to gentle cries, and Seth whispered to her. "C'mon Sash, you need to get up," he said, trying to pull her up. She stayed on the floor. "I don't want to," she replied, much to Seth's exasperation. He was **not** a patient man, and was about to snap at her when he brought his temper under control. She didn't need anything else to make her feel like shit. Still, they had to leave. Seeing no other solution, he scooped up Sasha into his arms. Expecting her to fight back, he was surprised to find her almost comatose. Her eyes were open, but the only noise or movements that she made were her occasional sniffling and her unsteady breaths. Seth passed by his dressing room, and told a backstage attendant to pack his things, as well as Sasha's, and bring them to his bus. The attendant nodded and Seth continued walking to his bus. He climbed into the bus, and walked to the bedroom in the back. Sasha was still unresponsive, and Seth suddenly realized that she had fallen asleep. Keeping her in his arms, he pulled back the covers and laid her down, then pulled the blankets over her. He could sleep on the couch tonight. As soon as he set her down, he felt the pain in his side explode. _Shit_ , he thought. He started to limp his way to the door when he heard a gentle whisper coming from the bed. "Seth…" He heard Sasha say, so quietly he almost thought he'd imagined it. "Yeah?" He replied, worried that she'd be upset that he'd put her into his bed. "Stay with me? Please." Seth felt his face flush, and nodded silently. He climbed in bed next to her, and when she turned to face him, he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek, and whispered goodnight to her, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. The Morning After?

The Morning After?

Seth woke up slowly, his vision blurry as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. As he gradually became more alert, he noticed the distinct lack of Sasha Banks in the bed next to him. He could tell the bus wasn't moving. Maybe she got off? However, these suspicions were proven wrong as, when he exited his room, he found Sasha sitting on one of the couches, charging her phone. Wearing one of his shirts. And his sweats. When she heard the door open, she looked up at him and have him a sheepish grin. Her eyes were still puffy from the night before, and her voice was crackly. "I woke up a little while ago and I didn't have any normal clothes with me. I hope you don't mind." Seth smiled and said, "Not at all. Just don't stink it up with your lady perfume." Sasha stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed before grabbing a t-shirt and some shorts, and heading into the bathroom to change. When he came out, Sasha was walking around the bus slowly, looking at all the luxuries scattered around: game consoles, TVs, any kind of food you could want. "Damn Rollins, being the face of the company really does pay huh?" She said in amazement. Seth blushed and chuckled. "Yeah I guess it does." Suddenly, he doubled over and Sasha rushed to his side. "Jesus Seth! Are you okay?" He took some deep breaths and managed to stand up straight, though she could see how much effort it took him just to do that. "You need to go see a doctor Seth," Sasha said, and as Seth tried to interrupt her, she preemptively shushed him. "No arguments. You took care of me last night. My turn." He nodded and, with her help, got off the bus and into the hands of the arena's medical staff.

Seth sat on top of one of the black production crates, eyes closed and back to the wall as he listened to music. He wasn't cleared. All that struggle, and he wasn't. even. fucking. cleared. Bruised ribs, they told him. Not broken, but he wasn't coming out tonight. Even in the midst of his anger, he knew they were right. Every breath he took sent bolts of pain shooting through his side. That didn't make him any less angry though. As he sat there, he felt a hand on his arm, gentle and soothingly warm. He opened his eyes to find Sasha Banks there, looking at him worriedly. "How are you feeling?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. "Rough," he replied."Busted ribs. Nothing permanent but I'm not going out for a couple of days." She could tell how upset he was, not because of the need for fame or the money, but because he loved doing this. Trying to think of a way to cheer him up, she asked, "How did you cope when you had your, um-" "Accident?" He finished the sentence for her. She nodded and he thought for a second. "Music," he said. She was quiet, and he could tell she wanted him to explain. "Ever since I was a kid, I've loved music. It's always been there when I needed it, and given me exactly what I needed when I needed it. Sometimes I try writing some sometimes I just use it to block out the world." Seth smiled, then blushed as he noticed the shit-eating grin on Sasha's face. "What?" He asked, obviously flustered but hoping she wouldn't notice. She chuckled and said, "Nothing it's just...I guess the tin man does have a heart after all." Seth made a face at her, which only served to make her laugh. "Hey," she said, "about last night. I…" Seth shook his head. "You don't need to apologize Sash. I get it, I really do." She blushed as she remembered what she'd asked him to do. "Thank you. For staying." Seth simply smiled as he felt the heat creeping into his cheeks. Out of nowhere, she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which didn't help the whole blushing situation for either of them. "One more thing," said Seth, trying to keep his composure. "Video games." Sasha looked confused. "What do you mean?" "You asked me what got me through my injury. Music and video games. I played them a lot while I was out." Sasha smiled again and said, "Well I guess tonight you'll have to prove if those seven months did you any good," before walking off towards the entrance for her segment with Charlotte. Tonight? What did she mean? he thought. Even though his mind was racing, he quickly snapped back to reality as he saw Hunter walking towards him. "What's up?" He said to him, doing his best to hide how ruffled he was. Hunter, however, didn't seem to notice. He grinned at Seth and said, "Alright, here's the plan for tonight…"


End file.
